


Summer's Beginning

by kcstories



Series: Cedric/Fleur Triwizard AU for rarepair_shorts [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4th year au, Canon Divergence, Cedric Diggory Lives, Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, Happy Ending, Romance, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: Saying goodbye for now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.

"Never forget me, please."   
  
"I write. I promise. Every week. I write you."   
  
The words are spoken softly, yet the exchange expresses an underlying desperation as well. Cedric senses it quite clearly and when he discreetly glances over at Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum saying their goodbyes, he can only empathise with their predicament.   
  
It's hard to tell whether their relationship will last. They'll have many hurdles to jump; the age difference that will continue to matter for as long as he’s of age and she's not, the distance between Britain and Bulgaria, the Pureblood prejudices of his friends and finally of course, Viktor is bound to do a lot of travelling in the coming years as well. Quidditch is his life, and he'd never give up the sport. Not even for the girl he loves, Cedric is prepared to wager.   
  
Then again, Granger will probably want to further her education after Hogwarts and build a career of her own, so Cedric supposes things between them might work out in the long run, if they really want them to. Anything is possible, after all.   
  
He, for his part, has little to no doubt about his future with Fleur.   
  
Some of his friends might call it naïveté and claim his infatuation with a part-Veela has blinded him to the harsh realities of life. However, Cedric knows with both his heart and mind that his confidence stems from optimistic determination and nothing else.   
  
Besides, if what Harry Potter says is true—No matter how fervently the Ministry tries to silence him, the boy still hasn't ceased his claims about Voldemort's return—perhaps Cedric should be grateful to be alive at all.   
  
Sometimes it does require a shocking experience to realise what's truly important.   
  
"Alors," Fleur says with a watery smile. "Zis is it, zen. Je te dis au revoir, but not adieu, not for'ever."   
  
"No," he replies. "Definitely not forever, my love."   
  
They share a final, lingering kiss before the gong rings again.   
  
It's time to go.   
  
"Au revoir, Cédric," Gabrielle says and promptly flings herself at him. "Tu vas me manquer très, très fort, tu sais."   
  
Cedric returns the embrace and looks up at Fleur, a tad confused.   
  
"She vill miss you very much."   
  
"I'll miss you too, sweetheart," Cedric says with a smile. "But I'll join you in just a few weeks. Très bientôt. That's right, isn't it?"   
  
Fleur nods.   
  
Gabrielle releases him and takes a step backwards. "Oui, à bientôt," she says, struggling not to cry.   
  
Madame Maxime calls out, her tone urgent.   
  
This is definitely their cue to leave.   
  
Fleur takes Gabrielle's hand, smiles at Cedric again, and the two girls walk off in the direction of their schoolmates.   
  
Cedric watches them go. It'll be strange, adjusting to a life without them. But it'll only be for a few weeks, he reminds himself. Then he'll leave Hogwarts and Britain too, for a new life and a future in another country.   
  
He stares at the lavish carriages as they take flight.   
  
Feeling somewhat deflated, he sighs deeply, but his sadness is fleeting.   
  
_A bientôt._   
  
This is not an end. It's only the beginning.


End file.
